


King Olly Smash Moveset

by TheRealSywell



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Smash Bros. Moveset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSywell/pseuds/TheRealSywell
Summary: What if King Olly from Paper Mario: The Origami King had a Smash Moveset?Originally posted on DeviantArtLink https://www.deviantart.com/princeralsei7/art/King-Olly-Smash-Moveset-871705385
Kudos: 2





	King Olly Smash Moveset

Basic Attacks

Jab: Olly will quickly fold himself into a sword and slashes twice before flipping to hit with the hilt for the last hit

Rapid Jab: Folds into a paper fan and whacks rapidly in front

Dash Attack: He'll summon Tape out of nowhere, who will then roll forward until hitting a set distance or an opponent

Side Tilt: Summons a Folded Goomba, who'll bonk in front of Olly

Up Tilt: Summons a Folded Pokey to hit above himself

Down Tilt: Folds into a spear and stabs downward in front

Side Smash: A pencil missile, courtesy of Colored Pencils, strikes the ground in front of Olly, causing a small explosion

Up Smash: Scissor's blades stab out from the ground while he charges and cuts up to hit anyone above Olly

Down Smash: Olly will summon Hole Punch beneath himself, who does a dancing spin that hits on both sides of him

Neutral Air: Paper planes fly and circle around Olly

Forward Air: Sends a Folded Boo forward

Back Air: Folds into a hammer and smacks downward behind himself. Can spike.

Up Air: Folds into a throwing star, goes a bit upward, and spins to deal multi-hitting damage before folding back into himself

Down Air: Summons a Origami Thwomp and it goes down until it hits the stage, a platform, or an opponent

The Grabs

Grab: Traps his foe in a large origami fortune teller

Pummel: The fortune teller opens and closes with the foe still in it

Forward Throw: Summons a Folded Koopa Troopa, who folds into a shell and knocks the foe forward

Back Throw: Rubber Band appears in front of them and slings a rubber band at the foe, knocking them behind Olly

Up Throw: Two folded Shy Guys appear on both sides of the foe before throwing them up into the air

Down Throw: Stapler appears and presses down on them, burying the foe

Specials

Neutral Special: Water Vellumental (Olly will quickly fold into the Water Vellumental and spray a blast of water when the button is pressed. If held down, he'll spray a stream of water for about 4 seconds before forcing a cooldown. Also, while holding neutral, if you move the control stick left or right, Olly will hover into that direction for a bit, albeit slowly.)

Side Special: Ice Vellumental (Forms into the Ice Vellumental and encases himself in a block of ice for 3 seconds before exploding, launching ice chunks that can damage opponents. The ice block acts as a kind of shield which tanks damage that players deal. However, if the opponent can deal 45% of damage to it, the ice will shatter and just fall to the ground, leaving Olly open.)

Up Special: Fire Vellumental (Folds into the Fire Vellumental and, with controller input, will fly a good distance in that direction. While flying, Olly will be on fire to damage foes he runs into and he'll also drop flaming feathers that will go down until they hit either an opponent, the stage, or a platform.)

Down Special: Earth Vellumental (Olly turns into the Earth Vellumental and stomps down, causing dirt to be flung in different directions. If held down, Olly will spin his shell, which can damage foes, as he charges up a stronger attack, which has him leap a bit up before crashing down, causing two pillars of rock to rise up on both sides of him. If foes are hit by the pillars, they will be damaged and launched at contact.)

The Final Smash

The Final Fold (Olly will disappear and reappear behind the stage, but he'll be in his final form. He'll then fold his arms into blades as a reticle appears that can be moved with controller input. When you press the button, or after 5 seconds, he'll strike his blades down at where the reticle was, then return to the stage afterwards.)

Other Stuff

Boxing Ring Name: The Origami King

Alternate Costumes  
1 His usual look  
2 Red body with rainbow colored hair (References Colored Pencils)  
3 Orange and blue body and black hair (References Rubber Band)  
4 Black body and orange Hair (References Hole Punch)  
5 Green body and silver hair (References Scissors)  
6 Silver body and black hair (References Stapler)  
7 Yellow body and Green Hair (References the Origami Craftsman)  
8 Yellow body and hair (References Olivia)

Stage Intro  
A piece of paper lays on the stage before floating up and folding into Olly

Taunts  
Taunt 1: Flips his hair a bit  
Taunt 2: Folds into a random Folded Soldier  
Taunt 3: Looks at the screen as his eye flashes purple for a second

Victory Animations  
Victory 1: We see Olly sitting on his throne as he says, "Soon, this world will be folded..."  
Victory 2: Olly floats in triumph and Colored Pencils, Rubber Band, Hole Punch, Tape, Scissors, and Stapler cheer for their King  
Victory 3: A Paper Toad is shown with a nervous expression, before he's suddenly jumped by Folded Soldiers. Olly appears and the Soldiers move to reveal the Toad is now an Origami Crane.


End file.
